


Wasted Time

by brooklynsncis



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Post Ep Fic, post 17x01/17x02, post 17x02, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynsncis/pseuds/brooklynsncis
Summary: Ziva didn’t want them to look back and see that they wasted time.





	Wasted Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for how short it is. This episode just made me ahhhsggg I can’t even talk about it without screaming

Ziva had one thing to do before going to see Tony, to see Tali. She needed to see them, yes, but she would never forgive herself if those two wasted time just like her and Tony.

She got to NCIS just in time to see Nick heading to his car.

“Hey! Nicolas!” She continued to call him by his full name.

Walking towards Ziva, he laughed “I told you, it’s Nick.”

”Right, sorry.”

”It’s fine. What’s up?”

”What I told you earlier, about telling her how you feel, listen to it, okay?”

”I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

”Yes you do. You have feelings for Agent Bishop, yes?”

”It’s not that easy, I have tried to tell her, it didn’t work out.”

”Why not?”

”She’s dating. It’s not like I can just go up to her and say, ‘Hey, El, I have feelings for you’”

”Yes, you can. Me and Tony, we didn’t tell eachother. For years, and it was hard, watching him date other girls. Look, Nick if you don’t do it now, you won’t be able to do it at all.”

As if on cue, Ellie walked over “Hey,Nick ready to go decompress, Ziva, want to join?”

”No, I am good. I should get going.”

* * *

They were all at the bar, most of the team was leaving. Tim had gone home to the twins and Delilah, Kasie was leaving to take Jimmy home (who had wayyy too much to drink.) So, it was just Ducky, Ellie, and Nick.

”Alright, I should get home.” 

“Bye, Ducky”

”Bye.” Now it was just Ellie and Nick.

”El, Ziva mentioned something that I needed to do today.”

”What was that?”

”Something I’ve been putting off for a while. And I’m going to try to tell you, so I hope the feeling is mutual.”

Ellie’s cheeks started to warm up a little as she had a hint of what he was going to say.

”I have feelings for you. Strong, really strong feelings. The type that someday I can picture having a family with you. I think-“

Ellie crashed her lips onto his.

”The feeling is mutual.”


End file.
